Invocation of mechanical madness
by VictoriaShade
Summary: What if the attempt to remove the mind stone from Visions forehead had been successful? How will The Vision handle the loss of Wanda? Will they heal from the events of the snap? Most of this story will take place after the events of endgame. The X men will be showing up at some point. Also I own absolutly nothing in the Marvel Universe. Just taking the people for a spin
1. Vision

What if the attempt to remove The Visions infinity stone had been successful and he lived through the events of Infinity War/ Endgame?

Chapter 1: Invocation of mechanical madness.

A battle for the world rages outside the palace in Wakanda. An Alien army lays waste to earths mightiest heroes. They fight for the lives of the ones they love and they fight for the ones everyone else loves.

The infinity stone no longer entombed on The Visions forehead now safely on the Avengers quinjet desperately trying to put distance between Thanos and the final Infinity Stone. The android now free from the stone fights for his world and his powerful lover and the future they want so much. He contemplates how much time they could have had together if they just ran away together in Scotland. Perhaps then she would not be fighting for her life in this senseless battle. The Scarlet Witch uses her magic by his side to implode the alien chitauri soldiers into bloody chunks of inside out meat. Throwing groups of them into the air all while flaying the wild beasts. The magic flows through her like a powerful storm destroying all in her path.

High above their heads two of Thanos's air ships closely follow the escaping Quinjet in equal desperation. Failure was not an option for those who wished to live while under the command of Thanos. Flying one of the ships is one of Thanos's adoptive daughters turned weapon Proxima Midnight. Her unfeeling eyes guiding the air ships missiles at the Avengers Quinjet.

"We are locked on! Engaging evasive measures!" Black Widow screams into the IEM the Avengers used to communicate during battle. She turns wildly in the craft hoping to avoid the coming onslaught of alien homing missiles. She couldn't avoid them all as one hits its target in a violent explosion.

The jet erupts into flames crashing into the battle ground below.

"Nat!" Bruce Banner screams her name as he watches her fall from the sky unable to do more than watch and pray she survived.

Captain America and Thor desperately hold back Thanos as Hulk rushes in the direction of the crash site to help his fallen friend. Only to be barreled into from the side by a group of the Chitauri forces. His Iron Hulk suit letting Bruce easily fight them off but with not enough speed to continue towards Black Widow and the Infinity Stone.

As Bruce fights only yards away from The Vision the android amplifies his density to slam into Thanos like a canon ball as hard as a diamond and as dense as a neutron Star. The large Titan only holds up his gauntlet clad hand to use the power of the Infinity stones to throw the Android off course causing him to slam into the ground in a large explosion of dust and debris.

"Vizh!"

The witch's eyes glow their signature Scarlet red as furry poisons her magic making her attacks even more violent. She throws a small group of the chitauri beasts into Thanos throwing him off balance. Thor the mighty god of thunder with his eyes glowing bright blue in rage flies at incredible speed towards Thanos slamming Stormbreaker into his armored chest. The force of his hit creates a small burst of pure energy that violently throws Wanda back to the ground like a rag doll.

"I told you.. you die for that."  
Thor seems proud of himself as he steps away from the purple skinned alien.

Moments before not more than one hundred yards away Proxima Midnight stands over the wreckage of the Avengers Quinjet. An unconscious Black Widow still in the pilots seat with an Infinity stone safely inside a container on her lap designed by Tony Stark in the days following The Visions birth. A precautionary measure incase the Android was not as good as he came off. The vile Black order member smiles as she picks up the final infinity stone unimpeded by the still far off Iron Hulk. Jumping into the air she flies through the battle ground. Past Iron Hulk still trying to make his way to the fallen Black Widow. She lands near Thanos's side arriving just in time to watch Stormbreaker slam into her Masters chest.

Even with Thor's mighty new axe sticking out of him the Titan smirks sickly. He senses his adoptive daughter behind him holding the mind stone.

The Vision recovered sufficiently enough from his previously failed attempt to attack the Titan jumps up from his crater and lands gracefully by the young witch's side. He saw the way the explosion threw her through the air and he how hard she had landed against the trunk of a fallen tree.

"Wanda! Are you alright?" His voice was full of love and concern. She was dazed from the blow but opened her eyes to meet his own.

"I'm fine Vizh.. are you alright?"

Her concern for him always made him feel reassured that she truly cared for him. Not just as a machine that helped out but rather a man worth loving. He would always cherish her for how she made him feel less like a soulless machine. She made him feel human in ways no other human possibly could.

"I love you."

They say in unison showing the true extent of their bond. Both so completely unique yet so in tune with each other. The love they felt was of the truest variety he was sure.

They look into each other's eyes for a moment forgetting the disaster around them in the relief that both were still alive.

"I'm so glad you made it Vizh..." she says weakly looking into his blue mechanical eyes. Her body exhausted from the exertion of using so much magic. She winced in pain as she rose from her position to rest in his lap.

"No.. we made it Wanda. Now please don't move my love. You are hurt." He looks back to her small form beneath him. His strong arms around her form an embrace they both desperately needed. Her smaller arms wrapped around his torso lost to her relief. She felt safe knowing that even if they couldn't beat Thanos there was still a chance that her dear Vision would survive. She would not have to kill the man she loved to save the world and she was forever grateful.

The oblivious lovers do not see the horrified stagger backwards just yards away as Thor realizes his mistake.

"You should have gone for the head."

He says with malice as Proxima Midnights efforts to retrieve the last stone for her adoptive Father prove worthwhile. The stone flies through the air as the container dissolved into a puff of black smoke. Thanos catches the stone as it connects to his gauntlet in a surge of colorful unimaginable power.

"Noooo!" Thor screams as he reaches his hand out in an attempt to stop the final check mate in this battle.

The sudden proclamation of failure from the Gods lips tear Wanda and Visions eyes from each other. Their grips tighten as they watch in horror as all of their sacrifice proved for nothing. Thanos snaps his fingers creating a blast of brilliant light across Wakanda.

The world lost in that moment as the massive fingers snap half of all life into nothingness.

"What did you do?!"

Thor screams furiously. Thanos's body showed clearly the unmistakable scars of what he had just done. The inconceivable power he had just wielded burning through muscle and flesh alike as if they were tissue paper. In a grunt of victory and physical pain the Titan disappears into a portal now unreachable to the likes of the Avengers.

"Vizh... I think something's wrong."

He looks toward the woman in his arms. Dread seeps into his internal gears like a human whose blood ran cold. His beautiful Witch is looking at her hands outstretched in front of her with one hand clutched tightly in Visions own hand. The tips of her fingers are disappearing into the air like dust. Wanda understood what was happening as she watched herself fade.

'Not her please not my Wanda'

He internally pleads silent to the woman before him. He didn't want her to see him scared in her last moments. The surreal moment of watching his love fade into dust in front of him forever etched into the Androids memories. Anguished cries fill the air as the pair spend their last moments together in soul crushing grief.

"Wanda no!"

He desperately grabs at her arms pleading with the universe not to take her from him. His hands don't make contact though as they pass through her only serving to make her fade faster. She doesn't look afraid as the red skinned man watches in agony as his lover fades before him.

"It's ..ok Vizh... I love you.. "

The witch spoke hoping to comfort Vision as she knew even then how hard this would be for him. She can only watch his manic attempts to stop this horrible fate befalling her.

'Please let him find happiness again.'

She sends a silent prayer to any god or goddess listening to spare her lover as much grief as possible. Seeing him in agony was so painful that she almost welcomed her fate if only so she would never have to see it again.

Her eyes close in acceptance as the final parts of Wanda Maximoff disappear into dust. The misery the lone android felt in those moments felt like the pain of a lifetime. The anguish was utterly incomparable to anything he had ever experienced before. Only now Wanda wasn't there to look into his mind with her powers and tell him what the emotion was. She could no longer tell him when something he was doing not socially acceptable. He would never look into her eyes and find the comforting solace they offered his pure soul. Never again would he kiss her as they met in some exotic land hopeful for their future.

"Wanda please come back! Don't leave me like this! We made it together remember?"

His heartbroken pleades for her not to go shattering what was left of his composure. He lost himself in his overwhelming emotions plowing through his completely unprepared psyche. He was unable to move from the stance he held her in seconds before. Silently he stared at the ground where she had moments before been so relieved they were alive together. He almost believed if he just watched long enough she would reappear and argue with him for having worried in the first place.

"Wanda! No!"

She couldn't hear him woefully crying for her loss. She couldn't hold him as the android felt what he could only describe as absolute devastation. He held a small part of the cloud she disappeared into in his hand brokenly.

Half of all life was wiped out that day and with it half of Vision was torn away in a cloud of dust.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: regaining hope

5 years after the Battle of Wakanda. New York City.

A lonely dark figure floats high above the New York City lights. The incredible heights of Avengers tower still hundreds of feet below the silent shadow hovering quietly.  
A long scarlet red cape flows through the wind behind the mechanical man as glowing yellow eyes watch the streets below.

Vision changed his cape color in honor of his Scarlet Witch. The color serving as a homage to Wanda's memory. His skin no longer the brilliant color he was before losing Wanda.

"I just feel you."

The memory stings in ways a machine doesn't generally sting. He remembers the feeling of her palm against his lips before the young lovers were torn apart so viscously. The way her scarlet energy felt in his mind, or the way it felt to be welcomed by her embrace. The connection they felt was too powerful to be completely severed by her death. He longed for a time when he could hold her close in awe of her human beauty. He knew she still existed somewhere even if he could no longer feel her light.

If only he had taken her hand and lead her far away maybe they could have spent their last hours in bed. Or maybe he could have been the one to die at the hands of Thanos sparing him this unending pain. Yet he didn't wish her the kind of emotional turmoil he had become accustomed to living with.

He would hold her and allow himself to focus only on their time together. With his Wanda taken from him the android felt lost like a sailor marooned on an barren uninhabitable land. The world without Wanda Maximoff was not suitable for long term existence.

The sound of police sirens wail beneath his feet tear him from his thoughts. Gray cold vibranium skin seemed more like how he felt than the scarlet red of his past. His face set like a statue unfeelingly listening to the sound.

"Vision we have six armed robbers stealing explosives fleeing police in Harlem. You want to take care of that or you just going to listen."

The caped Android doesn't yet move from his place watching the city below. His enhanced eyes scanning the ground below for the perfect angle of attack.

"I hear you Ms. Romanov. It would be strategically flawed for me to attack at this moment. I should like to ensure the least amount of civilian injuries as possible."

The Vision deadpans in response to The Black Widow whom he had become close with. The pair bonding over their mutual love for Wanda. Both feeling like a large part of them was lost with her.

"Sounds good you know what you're doing. Steve is here at the facility if you want to join when you take care of them."

Vision liked the rare visits from Mr. Rogers. He held the Captain in high regard for both his moral steadfastness and his genuine decency.

Suddenly the android dives toward the ground like a torpedo through the air in the direction of the sirens. Picking up speed by altering his density the Vision barrels toward a black SUV speeding down a crowded street. His new gray color standing in start contrast to his updated suit. The once silver cloth now a deep earthy shade of green. His cape follows his movements as if Wanda herself inhabited in the scarlet fabric ensuring the safety of her Vision.

Below the android civilians and cars alike are barely able to get out of the criminal drivers way. Many of them scream in fear and anger at the reckless driver nearly costing innocent people their lives.

The vehicle sideswipes a minivan in his futile escape from a line of pursuing NYPD squad cars. A green light two blocks away turns yellow as the black SUV speeds down the road. The Vision falls faster through the air.

The light before them now only one block turns red as the crosswalk switches from halt to walk.  
The wild vehicle accelerated towards a crosswalk where a group of school children are attempting to cross on their way home after school. The careless crossing guard notices the black SUV set to slam directly into the group too late and yells at the children to get behind her.

"Get back! Get back!"

Blowing her whistle and holding up her STOP sign to no avail. Terrified she closes her eyes to brace for the deadly impact. She knew she would never have enough time to jump to safety before the criminals ran her over.

The impact never comes only the sound of crashing metal and the rubber of tires screeching against the pavement.  
Just twenty feet away from the guard the Vision stand in the middle of the road with the SUV wrapped around him like a pole. Barely avoiding the devastating tragedy of dead children.

The scarlet caped androids body didn't even budge as four tons of American made carbon fiber slam into his impossibly dense frame. The vehicles hood bends around the gray skinned crusaders body like fabric on a bed. The engine sputters and smokes as the SUVs fluids cover the street.

The Vision steps out of the mangled hood to stand before the car wordlessly scanning them to make sure all the men inside survived the sudden stop.

NYPD officers descend on the wreckage tearing each of the dazed yet mostly uninjured criminals out of their mangled getaway car.

"Thank you Vision but we got it from here." A few of the younger officers sneer at the hero.

One of the older officers hollers an apology out toward the android standing a few feet away scanning the children and crossing guard for injury. He was not outwardly angry in his tone yet still unable to hide his hurt pride at being saved by a machine.

'I wasn't planning on sticking around all night anyway'

Vision thinks to himself angry at the officer for being so full of selfishness. It should be enough that the car was stopped before people were badly hurt.

"Armed robbers have been stopped with minimal damage to city property and habitants."

Vision gives Natasha the update on the task he had been given.

"Good job. You should get to the upstate facility now Vision. Scott Lang is here. He has some news I think you may be interested in."

The Black Widow responds solemnly. Yet a slight pitch in her voice gave the Vision pause. She sounded almost hopeful as if she was holding back something important.

He contemplated if the Ant Man could possibly hold the key to saving his Wanda? He had disappeared in the snap was it possible that he knew how she was doing.  
The android looks hopefully toward the stars wondering if Wanda was watching him as she had said:

"those we lose tend to do."

He hoped if she was watching him she would be proud of the ways he chose to honor her memory. Dedicating his life and time to saving as many people as possible. The world was a different place after the snap had destroyed so many lives. It was a darker world now but he chose to be a beacon of light and hope.

His body follows his upwards gaze as he alters his density to be light enough to flow through the air toward an uncertain future in the upstate Avengers Facility.

"I am on my way now Ms. Romanov."

His voice no longer sounding like the machine he had become but like the man he was before Thanos took everything from him.

'I'm on my way my love.'

He gently whispers into the night hoping that somehow Wanda knew he was coming to save her.  
—-

32 hours later. Tony Stark's lakeside residence.

"I wish you would have come here to ask me anything else. Seriously."

Tony speaks out to the retreating group of his old teammates. The ever composed Vision turns around quickly.

"You have a chance to help me save the woman I love from oblivion... and you say 'no'?"

The unmistakable hurt in the machines eyes causes a sudden chill of guilt to run coldly down Tony's spine. The genius regards his creation with sadness and guilt written all over his face.

"I'm sorry about Wanda Vision... she was a good kid. I know how much you loved her."

Vision was cold towards Tony's weak attempt at an apology. The android steps in front of his maker with barely restrained emotion.

"Don't you say her name. Don't ever say it if you are unwilling to even try to save her."

Vision was devastated by Tony's callous and outright dismissal of what he knew was a good plan. His mechanical mind was able to process what Scott Lang had told them, he knew it could be done. Why could Tony not see that saving Wanda would as well save himself? Even though he spent months at a time patrolling the eastern seaboard for people to help he was never able to distract himself from her loss.

When he would help a woman in distress as he reached out to give them his hand he would only see Wanda reaching back up to him.  
He would see her eyes close in resignation as her beautiful body turned to nothing before his eyes.

"I love you"

Her last words to him played like a song on repeat in his head. It felt as if he had again failed to save her. It was like losing her all over again, to have his hope dashed out so suddenly.

Vision couldn't even look at Tony as they all left his home that he shared with Pepper.

The thought of Pepper and Tony's happy life only serving to rub salt in his wounds as Vision could never again hold the woman he loved. He loved them both but he felt jealousy when he saw them together. He longed for his Wanda to hold again but he couldn't hold her ever again.

Hands up Tony steps back as his old teammates drive away. Vision look at Tony one last time before he flies into the sky away from his betrayal.

Something about the way Vision spoke made the brilliant man consider the proposition from moments before. Perhaps there was a chance to save them all. If anyone could figure out the quantum mechanics of time travel it would definitely be Tony Stark.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in the Marvel universe. Just a fan who wanted to take the characters out for a spin.

Chapter 3. Hank Pyms helpful tonic

"When I say kill the power.. kill it!" Bruce yells out in panic.

Vision jumps out of the way as Captain Rodgers and Black Widow rush to prepare to turn off the power. None of them sure if it would truly save Ant Man or nearly lose him quicker.

"Kill it!"

The van in front of them bursts with power as Ant Man suddenly reappears from the quantum realm. Thankfully he was the correct age and size this time.

"Somebody peed my pants.. I don't know if it was baby me or old me.. or just.. me me.." Scott explained his embarrassing predicament.

"Time travel!" Bruce cheers gleefully.

Natasha rolls her eyes in frustration. At this rate she would be old and grey before they finally figured out how to time travel with enough dexterity for their mission.

Hawkeye watches from the side amused over Ant Mans ordeal. He welcomed the laughter as he had a hard time thinking about anything other than seeing his family again since Natasha found him in Japan.

"This was definitely an absolute success!" Bruce's unwavering positivity still strange for those that remember him as the ever angry Hulk.

Natasha Romanov stalks away from the excited man before her.  
While Clint looks on in stoic amusement only visible in his slightly gleaming eyes.

"Nat!" The brooding archer calls out following Black Widows retreating form toward the front of the facility.

Clint had been through a lot in his life especially after the traumatic loss of his entire family. His only remaining constant was his friendship with Natasha.

As Clint jogs up to his friend he catches her eye starring at a cloud of dust approaching in the distance.

"Look who changed his mind." The archer deadpans not really expecting a response from the other ex spy. They silently watch the speeding sports car driving down the road toward the facility in such a manner that it could only be Tony Stark.

A small hopeful smile from her offers Clint hope that he may actually see his beloved wife and children again.

The android is bursting with frustration and impatience in contrast to the earlier hopefulness. Both Bruce Banner and Vision attempting to figure out the art of traveling through the quantum realm. Vision understood the mechanics of how such a feat could theoretically work he just lacked the outside the box imagination necessary for such an endeavor.

"At this rate we won't be able to reverse the snap for at least a decade Mr. Banner."

"It's time travel Vision it doesn't matter when we figure it out. Good thing I already did last night." A familiar voice calls out from behind Vision.

Vision was pleasantly surprised to see his other maker Tony walking over to him reaching out his hand. The android takes Tony's hand in a firm handshake. They don't say anything but they both know that they understand one another. Vision smiles at him fondly.

"Thank you Mr. Stark.. I'm so.." Tony cuts him off before Vision could apologize.

"No. Let's just go try get them all back."

Vision only nods holding back the emotions he felt at that moment. The prospect of seeing his beautiful Wanda again exited him in ways he hadn't felt since she died in his arms. The memory still causing his mechanical body to seize and his mind agony. It was the perfect form of synthetic sensation. He may not have had blood in his body but he could still feel just like any other man.

His perfect memory allowing him to see her turn to dust before his eyes as if it were still happening.

"Good idea Mr. Stark." The gray skinned machine smiles warmly at his closest creator.

'We are so close now Wanda. Just a little longer now my love.'

As earths mightiest heroes work through a plan to retrieve the Infinity stones from the past The Vision floats silently in the sky above the facility. His Scarlet red cape glowing behind him like the scarlet red of his lovers magic still lost to the past.

He remembers the times before the Sokovia accords when he would fly through the air with Wanda. Both learning the new world around them.

How she would hold onto him when she bought she would lose control and fall. His mechanical mind offering her refuge from the chaotic nature of her mind and magic.

He remembers their time in Scotland when he asked her to stay with him. He had wanted that time with her more than he could put into words. He lost himself in his grief as the air smelled the same as when they danced together in the starlight.

Then his mind wandered to the battle of Wakanda where they had been able to free him from the Mind stone. The place he had been prepared to lay down his live to save the world and his sweet Wanda. The place where she instead turned to dust before his helpless eyes.

He hoped that she was watching him now from whatever plane or dimension her soul now existed.  
She would talk often of Pietro after her beloved brother fell during the battle. She took great comfort in this notion and sometimes Vision would speak to her. He felt that need to speak with his lover now more than ever. The uncertainty of their fate still hanging over his head.  
'I miss you Wanda.. I love you. I'll see you soon my beautiful Wanda.'  
He felt strange speaking when no one was there but he felt like she could hear him. He knew if her soul did live on that she would have been undoubtedly listening.

"Five years ago we lost.. all of us. Today we have a chance to take it all back. This is the fight of our lives.. and we are going to win." Steve always knows how to get his teammates ready before battle. His choice of words always inspiring them to do their best regardless of their probability for success.

"That guys pretty good at that."  
Rocket was impressed with the human Captains empowering speech giving capabilities.

Holding his hand to the side of his head Steve Rogers sends one last message out to the new Quinjet heading towards Wakanda. Vision had left the night before hoping to be in Wakanda before Wanda returned.

"Vision good luck. If we succeed Wanda shouldn't have to come back without you there."

"Thank you Captain Rogers. Good luck my friend."

Speeding through the air towards the place Vision watched Wanda die left him feeling truly hopeful for the first time in 5 years.  
The need for his lover only building in her absence. That need mixed with the cold feeling of uncertainty making Visions body almost vibrate with emotion.

The grey skinned android remains in the pilot seat watching the fallen tree where Wanda died. His mind racing with nervous apprehension and excitement.

"Vision.. Bruce is about to use the stones. Now would be a good time to get into place!"

Phasing through the bottom of the jet to land gracefully on the ground beneath. His new scarlet cape blowing in the wind as he stands before the spot everything he truly loved was taken from him. It seemed a curious fate to lose everything and gain it back all in one small spot in the African wilderness.

'I'm here now.. come back baby.. I love you Wanda.' Visions internal prayers slowly come to reality as clouds of dust take the form of Wakandas soldiers who disappeared in the snap.

The earth in front of him floats into the air in the same kind of cloud currently bringing half of all living creatures back from the dead.

As quickly as she had faded before him all those years ago Wanda's body rebuilds itself out of the dusty substance. Her magical hands still reaching out in front of her thoughtfully. Wanda turned toward the frozen Vision with a questioning gaze upon her face.

"Vizh?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer/ Authors note: I own absolutely nothing from the Marvel universe. I have never attempted to write anything like this before so I apologize for my lack of writing skills. I really just wanted to see Wanda be grieved for the way she deserved. Also I mostly want this story to take place after the events of infinity war and Endgame. The first few chapters really act as more of a set up for what I want this fic to really be about. Which is Wanda and Visions relationship. I have many ideas and the X men may be making an appearance later.

Side note- if anyone out there is actually reading this and happens to be a beta and also happens to be interested in helping out feel free to PM me. I really could use all the help and guidance I can get.

Danke!

—  
SIX MONTHS AFTER THE FINAL BATTLE AGAINST THANOS

Vision has not spent a single night away from Wanda's side since her return. He would watch her while she slept at night just enjoying the feeling of Wanda's warm body laying against his chest sleeping soundly. Alive. He was almost to scared to rest his systems for fear of arising to a world without Wanda again.

The young witch had gone from their stolen nights on the run to life more like it was before the accords seemingly overnight. She equally cherished her time with the silvery colored android. Both of the lovers valued their time alone together more than the English language is equipped to describe.

No longer did Vision spend his nights alone in the sky replaying his memories of Wanda like movies in his mind. He was no longer trapped in the purgatory of her death in his minds eye. The horrible scene now replaced with her perfect body coming back to him from beyond the grave. Now Vision spent his nights in bed with the woman he loved.

Vision had been so lost without Wanda that he couldn't bear the thought of losing her again. He had worried his constant presence may leave Wanda feeling over crowded. Though Wanda had repeatedly reassured him that she didn't want him to be away from her any more than himself.

Behind a closed door in front of him Wanda was showering after a day of training with The Wasp and Falcon. Vision stood guard on the other side of the door just enjoying the sound of Wanda in the other room. Having her close again was something he vowed to never take for granted again.

Wanda was still trying to get used to the new world she lived in. A world without Natasha who had seemed like a sister during there time on the run. The two women had bonded over their shared distrust of the government and the time both of them had spent being experimented on. She was glad Vision had Natasha while she was gone.

Her first memory after the reverse snap was Vision falling to his knees before her. The man desperately holding on to her while sobbing softly into her neck. She was very confused by his reaction as they had just been fighting side by side only seconds before.

Her eyes look for Thanos and evidence of the rest of the battle. Where had everyone gone?

"Vision... I love you too but what's going on?"

Vision quickly released her jumping back in embarrassment.

"Wanda you've been gone for 1928 days.. Thanos killed you and trillions more. I couldn't save you my love. Please forgive me." His usually perfect manners thrown to the side by the shear magnitude of his relief. His rushed response threw her off guard. It seemed only seconds ago she was fighting Thanos.

Shocked the Witch threw her arms around her lover. She couldn't imagine the pain her sweet innocent Vision had endured this whole time. Then the memory of fading away into dust in front of his horrified eyes came back to her like a punch in the gut.

'My poor Vizh!' She thought to herself sadly. She couldn't fathom how she would have handled the world alone without him.

"Vizh... please don't blame yourself. I'm back now my sweet." Her attempts to reassure him seem to calm the android down sufficiently.

"I love you Wanda. I won't ever let anyone take you from me again." He vowed taking her back into his arms.

Wanda knew he meant what he was saying to her. The determination to keep her safe in his eyes was so powerful she felt sorry for the next villain who tried to harm her.

"I love you too Vizh. I'm so sorry you had to go through that alone."

No more words were needed between the two. She just let him hold her as tightly as he needed to feel like she was really back. Both of them had tears glistening in their eyes as they clung to one another.

Outside the bathroom Vision sat patiently on the edge of their bed thinking about how much things had changed for him. Sitting in a room her shared with Wanda after he spent so much time thinking he would never be so close to her again.

The room was not large. A full sized bed sat in the middle of the room beneath an open window letting a breeze flow through the space. The bedding made up neatly underneath his weight. The walls were chalky white and barren of any personal touches. A clean chestnut brown wood floor covered by a black carpet in front of the bed. From where he sat on the bed he was facing the bathroom door. The android was clothed in a black fitted long sleeved shirt and blue jeans. His mechanical feet bare and resting flat against the floor.

"Earth to Vision!" Wanda stood before him already dressed in her night ware consisting of a pair of black booty shorts and a white tank top. He long hair still red from her time on the run was brushed out and falling down her back. She looked both amused and concerned.

Wanda had finished with her shower to find the android lost in thought. She didn't use her powers to read his mind knowing he would undoubtedly tell her. Since her return Vision had confided almost everything he thought or felt. She liked how much he involved her in his more mundane aspects of life.

"I was lost remembering the moment I got you back." Wanda could feel the love in his voice like a warm blanket covering her entire body.

It stung to know how much her love had suffered by her absence. She couldn't imagine the agony of watching him die in front of her.

The red head put her small hands on his broad shoulders and looked into his eyes. She was always so astounded by the subtle beauty they held. The gears constantly shifting with his attention.

"Time stopped for me when I died. I remember looking at you wishing I could take away the pain. I didn't suffer Vizh.. please don't let this take any more of our joy."

"You're right. I understand that you are back and the time without you is in the past. I don't understand why I can't just live without that memory poisoning my mind."

"That's just how feelings work. Sometimes you are fine.. then something takes you back to the darkness. Just feel it and let it go baby."

"I talked to you when you were gone. Did you ever hear me? I remembered what you said about Pietro watching over you. I would always picture you watching over me. I hoped I could honor your memory."

"I don't remember anything about that time. Sometimes when I dream I hear your voice. You always sound so defeated..." she paused in thought.  
" Can I try something?"

"Of course."

The witch put her hands on the sides of Visions head closing her eyes and allowing her magic to flow through her freely. In his mind she saw his nights spent alone in the sky. She searched deeper.

She could hear his voice in her head as she listened for what he had said during her absence.

'I hope you would be proud of me.'

'I miss you my love. I'm trying to honor you even now as your memory burns my soul. I wanted our life together to last forever.'

'We never could have had enough time.'

'Don't say her name!'

'We are so close now baby. Just a little longer please hold on.'

His heartbroken words wound her soul and make her fall in love with him more than she ever thought she could love another. She could feel his agony like fire burning her from within.

"Oh Vision.. I love you so much... Can you hold me for awhile?" She couldn't think of anything else she could possibly say. She knew he needed to feel her near him more than he needed to hear her reassurances.

Removing her hands from his face she wraps her arms around his torso pushing him backwards into the bed. Shifting until they were laying with him propped against wall behind the bed and Wanda laying nearly on top of him. She knew holding her close helped him when his thoughts went to dark places.

"Gladly." His emotional pain slowly fading into happiness as they lay together. The open window allowing in the sounds of the wilderness outside. Neither willing to move from their spot as both held onto the one they love for dear life.

The next morning after watching her sleep for hours Vision decided that he would make Wanda some breakfast in bed. She hadn't been eating well as of late. She had told him not to worry about her but he could tell that there was something bothering her. She seemed on edge sometimes. Like she could feel some dark energy coming for their blissful lives. Vision phased through the bed and his lover to free himself. He bent over to kiss her sleeping forehead as he left to go to the kitchen. He put on some black sweat pants and a white T shirt before preparing to head out. He made a mental not to stock their new kitchen so he could avoid leaving her alone in the future. Taking one last look at her as he closed the door he whispered to himself. "Please don't wake up before I get back."

The sounds of the door closing doesn't cause her to stir from her deep slumber. Confident that she would still be there when he returned from the main building with ingredients for pancakes Vision left the house. He felt confident she would be safe in the compound alone for a just few minutes.

As he flew quickly away towards the Avengers compound he looked back toward the home he shared with Wanda. Pepper had been nice enough to buy them their own private abode after a few to many complaints from other Avengers for the couples nightly habits.

The house which sat on the edge of the Avengers upstate New York compound in the woods. It was small with only a single bedroom. It had a small Kitchen and dining room with a covered porch. Wanda would often sit on the porch at night meditating and enjoying the fresh air. Vision would usually sit in a chair behind her reading whatever novel he had decided to enjoy that night. Sometimes he would just watch her and enjoy having her so close to him in such a carefree and safe environment. With no major earth ending event or evil Government hunting them. The two were finally happy in their peaceful existence. They had taken a break from the Avengers but still trained with their friends on occasion. Both deciding it would be better for them to stay out of the fighting even if only for a little while.

With the Vision finally out of the house a caped figure hovers through the air towards the open bedroom window.

The figure is a tall older man with white hair and a strange looking helmet on his head. His cape is purple and hanging down by his feet as he watches the sleeping woman. His suit is blood red with purple accents. His hands are covered by purple gloves.

Pulling a syringe of brightly colored green liquid out of one of his gloves the man sticks it into her arm shocking Wanda into consciousness.

"Who are you?!" The witch jumps to her feet in front of the man on wobbly legs shaking from the effort.

He smiles at her menacingly. She raises her hands to fight him off with her magic only to be overcome with a wave of dizziness and collapsing to her knees on the hard floor.

"Who are you... What... what did you do to me?" Her voice is weak as she struggles to remain upright.

"Vision!" Wanda screams out with a last bits of her energy hoping that her android would come to her aid. Unaware that he had left just moments before she began to fear the worse.

"Wh.. who are you?... what did.. you do to Vision..?"

"My name is Erik Magnus and I have use for a mutant of your abilities. You are coming with me now."

"No... Vision... he is going to kill you!"

"I wouldn't worry about him anymore my dear."

"Nooo... please... Vision... help me..." she speaks with a strained and small voice with no more volume than a whisper in the wind.

Falling limp to the floor Wanda's last sight before losing consciousness is the large old man picking her up into his arms.

Vision returned and immediately felt another presence in the house. Panicked he runs toward the bedroom and he throws open the door. For a second he can only stand frozen in fear from the sight before him. Someone was trying to take Wanda!

An older man is holding Wanda bridal style in front of the open window smirking at the grey android. Without a second thought Vision rushes toward the man holding Wanda limp in his arms.

"You will not take her!"

The smirking man only raises his hand suddenly stopping him from getting any closer. Unable to move he only watches as the man moves toward the window with Wanda.

"Don't take her! Stop!"

"You don't need to worry about Ms. Maximoff anymore."

"Stop! Wanda please wake up! What did you do to her?!"

Out of nowhere a short blue man appears by the older mans side out of thin air. He has short black hair with strange designs coving the skin of his exposed hands and face. A long blue tail swings behind his through his tan ripped up old duster.

The new villain puts a hand upon the white haired mutants shoulder and smiles at the mechanical man frozen before them.

"Pfiat di." The blue man yells out tauntingly toward the immobile and furious Vision.

Just as quickly as the blue man appeared he disappears into a puff of smoke taking them all out of the small house. Now unreachable by Vision who could not follow.

With the old mans influence gone Vision could now move again and quickly raced to the window phasing through the wall and landing on the ground outside. Gone are the black sweatpants and white T shirt he was wearing replaced by his super suit with a long cape still the scarlet red he had when Wanda was still lost to him. His metal fingers clench into an impossibly solid fist as he looks at the empty air above him. His beautiful blue eyes once again shine a sickly yellow color.

"Not again. This time I won't fail you Wanda. I will watch the world burn before I allow it to hurt you."

Vision was ready for war. He was ready to tear the world apart to find his love once again. Erik Magnus had awoken a part of Vision he did not know existed. It was a dark and murderous part of his mind. Gone was the innocent android, replaced now by a cold machine willing to do whatever necessary to complete the task of saving Wanda. Again.

To be continued..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Marvel universe. I do not seek to profit from this in anyway.

Authors note: Wanda has been kidnapped sending The Vision on another quest to save the woman he loves. I wish they had more of The house of M in the MCU so I'm just making it happen completely unofficially for my own enjoyment. I'm changing a lot of things from the comics and such. Figure if I am changing some aspects I might as well go all out.

—- Chapter 5: Charles Xavier's underground hideout.

Somewhere underground deep in the Canadian wilderness the Scarlet Witch is held captive. Wanda Maximoff was one of the most powerful mutants alive. Her magical abilities were unmatched and with more control she would be unstoppable. With barely more than a passing thought she could rewrite the course of history. She could change reality as a whole with minimal effort. With the wave of her hand she could level entire nations. When Magneto heard about the young new Avenger he payed close attention to her exploits.

Holding Thanos into the air and slowly crushing the mad Titan was something he found most impressive. Even that was only a small fraction of what she could accomplish. Magneto knew that if he could make the Scarlet Witch fight for mutant kind the pathetic humans would burn like tissue paper in a nuclear explosion.

Inside one of the dark rooms included in the underground labyrinth Wanda was lying in a small bed. Still wearing her shorts and tank top from the night before a beautiful brooding mutant woman stands guard.

The guard is a tall naked and with dark blue skin and what looked like small scales across her body. Short bright red hair was combed back into a tight pony tail on top of her head. She regards the sleeping Witch with curiosity as Magneto enters the small room.

"Mystique. Bring Xavier to the infirmary. It's time to destroy the humans once and for all." He says to her dismissively.

Nodding with a devilish smile Mystique left him alone with Wanda. He looks at the unconscious young woman before him with curiosity. It seemed a strange fate that so much would rest in the hands of such a small woman.

Magneto steps forward to brush a small strand of hair out of Wanda's sleeping face. He felt a connection to the young woman he couldn't place. It felt as if he was meant to meet her. He reasoned with himself that it was his just destiny to free Mutants from human bigotry so it made sense that he would feel connected to the tool he needed to accomplish this task.

Perhaps it was the way the young woman looked so much like his late wife Magda who had been lost for more than twenty years. There were subtle differences in Wanda's bone structure that assured him it was not his lost wife.

Mystique opened the door for Charles allowing him to enter the small room. The only furniture consisting of a small twin sized bed with a green wool blanket and a stained pillow.

Charles was a bald older man bound to a wheelchair. He had been injured during an explosion at the boarding school her ran. It was the very blast that made him turn the X-men into soldiers for The Brotherhood of Mutants. He had once fought for the humans until they blew up his school. All his precious students and many of the X-Men were killed in the blast. From then on Xavier swore to never side with the hate humans represented ever again.

Though now Charles felt ill seeing what Magneto had done to the beautiful Scarlet Witch. She was no more than 22 years old yet her exposed arms and legs bore the scars of a difficult life. With his abilities Charles can feel the woman's loss as her soul burned in agony for what had been taken from her. Furiously Charles understood the reason behind her presence.

"Erik! How could you! I can't take this poor girls mind from her. She is more than a tool for your war... I may have decided to fight for your cause but I won't destroy the mind of an innocent mutant for you."

"We can end the war with her Charles! You know it is true." Magneto was annoyed with his friends pesky morality.

"Not like this. I won't do what you are asking of me. This is wrong." Charles was growing angry with Eriks arrogance.

"Do you think the humans will spare her? They know how powerful she is... it is only a matter of time before they kill her for it! We are saving her Xavier!"

"She is an Avenger Erik! They will come looking for her!"

"Which is why when they find her she had better be on our side! This is but a small sacrifice for the greater good. How many have we lost Charles? How many more do we need to lose before you do what needs to be done?! I'm not asking you to kill her!"

Night crawler suddenly appears in the room with a horrified look on his face.

"Her friends are here master! We must do it now!"  
Erik silently looks toward his bald friend with an expectant expression on his face. He knew they would find him sooner rather than later. But he was confident he could manipulate Charles to do what needed to be done.

Charles for his part understood the gravity of their current situation. He had two choices: he could either try and run with Magneto for a short time until they were captured ensuring the ending their war.. or he could use his powers to turn the Scarlet Witch into the weapon they needed to win. If they were captured now everything they had fought for and lost would have been for nothing. He could now either sacrifice his morals or make his fallen family members sacrifices for nothing.

"Fine! But Erik I want you to know that I hate everything about this plan! If there was another way I hope you would have taken it."

"Of course I would have!"

Rolling his chair toward the unconscious woman still laying on top of the bed he places his hands to the sides of her head. Concentrating on the task at hand he invaded the poor woman's mind and took away Wanda Maximoff. He took her memories of love and replaced them with blackness. Her kindness and her caring nature were taken and replaced with fury.

Wanda's awakes suddenly revealing a terrifying scarlet glow shining brightly from within her eyes. Her face was set in an emotionless stare as she rose to float into the air above the bed. Her scarlet energy crackling in the air like red electric lightning.

Charles sat in guilt as he watched the kind young woman turned into a cold machine only for fighting. He hated himself in that moment. He hated what he had done. Everything that had once been dear to her was replaced with a fury only matched by her incredible powers.

Erik looks on at her display of power with awe. He knew that with the woman before him he could win this war once and for all. Night crawler was hiding behind Mystique in fear. As for Mystique she was impressed by what she saw as even then she knew that it was only a small taste of what the Scarlet Witch could do.

With a booming voice Erik demanded something from the glowing witch.

"Stop those invaders! Save our family!" He yells pointing to the ceiling above their heads.

Wanda looks at him with a slight nod of her head. In a flash of brilliant red light she disappeared from the room.

"God forgive me."

Charles was distraught and angry with Magneto for putting him in this position.

Falcon along with The Wasp and Vision are flying through the air above the Canadian wilderness.

"Are you sure this is where that energy signature landed?"  
Hope Pym was not convinced that they were going to the right place. It seemed like there was nothing but forest here for hundreds of miles in every direction.

"I am sure this is where the trail stops."  
Sam Willson trusted his gadgets especially with the upgrades he made with Tony Starks technology.

For his part Vision was scanning the ground for any sign of life until he saw a faint red glowing coming from about a mile ahead of them. Suddenly a brilliant red flash alerts them the sky above their heads.

An emotionless Scarlet Witch hovers with her outstretched hands and her eyes glowing with scarlet energy cracking down her finger tips. She is still wearing her shorts and tank top from the night before. Her long red hair seems to be immune to gravity as it floats weightlessly on tops of her head.

Vision could not feel Wanda's mind as her body posed for attack. This was and yet somehow was not Wanda anymore.

'What have they done to you baby?' Vision thought to himself miserably.

"Guys something is definitely wrong..." The Wasp whispers to her companions.

Before the two men could reply Scarlet Witch threw her hands into the air and blasted red energy at the group with her full force. Hope was able to dodge the blast by shrinking down to her insect size and dashing for the tree line below. Vision lowered his density enough that the attack only blew right past him. Falcon was thrown a few hundred feet backwards but was able to correct his flight enough to not crash into the ground below.

"Wanda please don't do this!" Sam screamed at his friend desperately. He knew they would never be able to best her at full power.

Wanda shows no recognition in her glowing eyes as she readies for another attack.

"My name is not Wanda! I'm the scarlet Witch!" Another blast of bright energy explodes from her hands as she picks up the falcon with her magic encasing him inside a shrinking ball of red magic.

"Ugh! Wanda... don't!"

Falcons pleading is cut off as the ball continues to shrink smaller crushing him.

"Wanda you are stronger than them! This isn't you! Please stop now!"  
Vision desperately tries to reason with his lover. He knew that if they could bring her back after this she would never forgive herself for hurting her family.

Before the ball of magic crushes Sam beyond the point of no return Wanda throws her hands up to her ears and screams at the top of her lungs. It was a scream filled with pure agony as she began to fall from the sky. In her head a lifetime of memories floods her mind serving to completely overwhelm her. The brilliant glowing energy previously radiating from her goes out like a candle in the wind.

"Wanda!"

Vision raced to her falling body at full speed desperately trying to catch her before she hit the ground.

Hope who had been watching from the trees below returns to her normal size to catch Falcon who was non responsive after being released from Wanda's magic.

"I've got you!"  
Vision caught Wanda as she fell in his arms carful not to stop her so suddenly that she got hurt. He slowly carries her safely to the ground below.

Seconds later Hope lands with Sam over her shoulder fireman style.

"Vision what the hell happened?!"

She was furious that Wanda had attacked them when they came to her rescue.

"Her mind has been tampered with. This is Wanda's body but that was not Wanda!"

"What do you mean 'tampered with her mind'.. can we fix it?"  
Hope was not at all versed in how magic and all that nonsense worked. Give her a textbook on Quantum mechanical engineering and she would be able to teach it to you in a week. But how magic and some of the more brilliant of mutant abilities worked was an utter mystery her.

"That is exactly what I would have said.." he paused in deep thought.

"Somehow her mind has returned to its correct state. It's as if a switch was turned on.. I can't explain it. It is possible that whatever they did to make her that way wore off?" He was only guessing at this point. Vision truly had no idea what would have brought her back.

"Well make sure she isn't going to murder us and let's get out of here! Sam needs medical attention and we are at least ten miles from the jet."

"Without knowing what exactly made her lose herself to begin with I can't say for certain it won't happen again. But I can feel her right now and we really must get back to New York."

"I agree. We have a lot to figure out right now. Maybe Dr. Strange can help?"

With respective injured comrades safely in their arms Wasp and Vision jumped into the air towards the Quinjet.

'I told you I wouldn't let anything hurt you ever again and I failed. Please forgive me my love.' Vision told Wanda's unconscious mind through their connection. Even if she wasn't right now awake he knew his words in her mind would help her feel safe.

"What did you do Charles! She was winning!"

Erik was furious with his partner for releasing Wanda's mind before he could really use her powers.

"I did what was right Magneto! I should never have let you manipulate me into doing such a terrible thing!"

Charles still felt guilty but it had lessened when he freed Wanda. He heard the Visions thoughts when he realized that the young woman would never recover from what she was almost forced to do. He could not just sit by and let her kill her own family. Charles knew that was the type of thing that a person never came back from.

He wanted to win the war but he would not win it with dirty tricks like that.

"You just lost this war you fool!" Erik screamed as he used his powers to crush the metal bed frame like paper.

"No Erik. The only one who lost here today is you." Charles was suddenly spirited away by his faithful X-man Nightcrawler. The gesture only amplified the true meaning of his final remark.

Leaving Erik and Mystique to figure out their own means of escaping the Avengers who would surely be back.

"Curse that miserable old fool!"

"We should go now Erik. Without Kurt we don't have much time."  
Mystique was calm as she watched all of this unfolding. Part of her was glad Charles didn't go through with the plan. She would never go against Erik but she didn't agree with the methods.

"First we must destroy this entire building. We must leave no evidence."

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing in the Marvel universe.

Authors note: Wanda is back.. again. How can Vision protect her from Magneto and his powerful Brotherhood of Mutants? Will he even need to?

Chapter 6: The watchful eye of Agatha

Avengers Tower- New York City.

2 days after Wanda almost killed her friends and lover.

"I thought I might find you up here."

Vision remarks watching Wanda while leaning against the roof access door of Avengers Tower. The synthetic man watched her completely awestruck by her beauty. Messy long red hair looked like fire burning calmly on the top of her head as it blew in the wind. He loved the way the sun shone through each individual strand. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans with a black sweatshirt with big white letters reading 'Stark Industries' on the front. The sleeves were to long for her arms and hid half of her hands only allowing her knuckles and fingers to remain uncovered. She wasn't wearing any socks or shoes. Vision thought she looked absolutely beautiful shining radiantly in the dying light.

The scarlet witch was enthralled by the sunset from the top of the tall skyscraper. He had been worried about Wanda since her kidnapping. She didn't seem terribly shook by what happened yet she was somehow changed.

"How many sunsets have we seen together Vizh?"

Vision could tell that something was on her mind, he only hoped she wasn't blaming herself for what had happened. Whatever it was however it likely had nothing to do with the actual sunset.

"We have watched the sunset 47 times. Why do you ask? ... if I may enquirer that is." The synthetic man humored her question, but he was still concerned.

"It's one of my favorite things to do with you. People should take time to just be amazed by the world we live in. Even with all the darkness there is still breathtaking beauty all around us."

"Carpe diem... Wanda loving life with you once more is everything I asked for after you died."

"It's strange to hear you speak of my death in the past tense you know. I... Vision I almost murdered you and Sam and Hope. I know whoever took me did something to my mind. They made me do it and I understand that. I just feel dangerous.. I'm scared of hurting the people I love again."

Vision understood Wanda and had anticipated her shame. He wished he could take that feeling away and burn it, never letting her feel ashamed of who she was again. He reached down to pick up her left hand and bring it to his lips. Knowing that the tender gesture always made her feel loved and less like as she would say 'shit'.

He enjoyed the way she would sigh in relief whenever he did it. It was as if the small action let her know that at least one person trusted her. Wanda cherished Visions caring nature and loved him even more when she would feel that trust as a kiss upon her knuckles. His love for her seemed like the one thing that made her want to live this life. She was unsure if she would have survived 5 whole years without Visions touch.

"Wanda you did nothing wrong, you stopped because you were strong enough to break free. Even when your mind had been taken from you your heart still won. Don't let the mistakes of bitter old men bring you any more unjust sadness my love."

Vision made a conscious effort to make his voice sound as sincere as possible. He wanted to convey how much he meant the words he was saying.

"I am trying not to Vizh. What they did is not the problem. Knowing that I could kill them all with minimal effort scared me. Thank you for always believing in me my sweet Vizh, having your support makes this all easier to deal with." She didn't want him to worry about her so she played off how much she was hurting for his sake.

His face was locked in an expression of unconditional love. Knowing that the beautiful woman cared for him as he cared for her was truly everything to him. He felt as if he would burn this beautiful world if only it would spare his beautiful Wanda pain.

"Vision this life has already taken so much from us. What if we just left it all behind?" Vision was not shocked by her request. Since her return from the dead she had become less and less interested in the life of a hero.

Wanda just wanted a quiet happy life with Vision. She didn't want to worry about one of them dying during one of their battles. For his part Vision would gladly leave the defense of the world to the other Avengers. He was tired of watching her get hurt by some nameless criminal or someone who sought to use her like a weapon.

"Wanda you know that I would follow you anywhere. If it is truly your desire to leave this way of life then I will support you." He could sense that his words had calmed some of her in

"I'm relieved you feel that way. I don't think I am ready to give up just yet. But I am happy to know that when the time comes I won't be going alone."

"Is that what has been bothering you since your return?"  
He was not convinced that was the entire problem but he figured that it was probably at least part of the reason.

"Its a major part of it honestly. Sometimes I feel like I don't belong with them. I didn't come from the light.. I was made in the darkness no matter how much good I try to do, that darkness always bleeds through. Vizh, I promise we will talk later... for now can we just watch the sunset together and forget about our lives for a bit."

She knew she would have to talk to him more at some point about her fears. For now though she just wished to enjoy the fresh air and the company of the synthetic man she loved.

Vision seemed genuinely hurt by the way she thought of herself, but the android knew that she would honor her word and talk to him more thoroughly later.

'I just wish they could see you.. as I do.'

Vision wished that the world could understand how such a powerful woman could possibly be caring and selfless. With her promise to discuss her woes with him later Vision turned his mind to the sunset she wanted to watch. After so many nights in the same air wishing for her warmth beside him the prospect of actually having her there this time would be wonderful. He considered asking her if she would like to watch from the sky as he had but did not want to push her after her ordeal.

"You know I used to watch the sunset from here quite often after the snap." He said matter of factly, perhaps if she offered to fly up their then he could avoid asking yet still get his answer.

"Oh?" Wanda raises an eyebrow at Visions admission.

"Yes. I would watch the days end above the clouds. It truly is the best way to experience such beauty..."

The idea of flying through the sky with her Vision once more excited Wanda. She loved how he would always be by her side in case she fell. Both of them knew she wouldn't but he felt as if it was the gentlemanly thing to do. Sometimes she found his behavior extremely annoying but mostly it just made her feel loved.

The witch could tell that Vision wanted to ask her to fly with him but he was much too respectful. He would see it as frightfully rude to ask her to use her powers so soon after almost murdering him with them. He understood how they sometimes scared her.

"I bet that is amazing, I think we should go up and watch before it's over!" She figure she would give him what he wanted considering how much she wanted the same thing. His empathy for her never ceased to leave her feeling more love for her Vizh.

"As you wish..."

Vision whispered into her ear as he rose them into the air with her feet resting on top of his own. She trusted him not to drop her as they rose higher and higher.

The sky was still bright but the sun was almost beyond the horizon taking the day with it. The pumpkin orange and purple clouds in the distance were so bright they seemed like neon lights, as if such beautiful colors couldn't possibly be real.

Never taking their eyes off one another the two young Avengers rose into the darkening sky.

'She looks so beautiful when she smiles at me like that.'

Vision mused to himself watching her eyes light up reflecting the beautiful sight behind him. He found her smile much more interesting than the actual reason for flying so high.

'He looks so handsome when he looks at me like that.'

Wanda's own thoughts mirrored her synthetic lovers. She was more interested in his striking blue eyes than the sunset in front of her.

Her warm smile and open arms made him feel at ease. He knew they would have a lot to talk about later but for now they would just enjoy each other. Both of them aware that life must never be taken for granted. Neither of the two young lovers notice the figure of an old woman watching them carefully from the ground below. The woman is wearing a black cloak with the hood drawn over her head. She smiles up at the youngsters knowingly before continuing on her way on the streets thousands of feet below.

The Canadian Wilderness- moments before Wanda's mind was released.

Charles Xavier had always prided himself on his moral code. For most of his life he was unwavering in his fight for good. He lived a life full of love and acceptance until it was taken from him by fire.

A group of radical humans used a drone strike to blow up his boarding school, with hatred for Mutant kind as their guiding star. If they believed it could hurt a mutant then they would gladly take part. Xavier knew that not all humans were alike, and that the actions of a few should never reflect the feelings of an entire race. Yet when he returned home one night to find hundreds of burned and dead children something inside him snapped.

He replaced his love with righteous anger. For many years he fought by his best friend Magnetos side. He had killed humans and felt nothing. Magneto would reason with him that the humans would do the same to him.

Only now Charles had broken his moral code again when he invaded Wanda Maximoffs mind and made her hurt her friends. Charles watched from the ground as the sweet girl brutally attack her teammates, helpless against her might.

He could feel the young witch fighting against herself as she watched her own powerful hands hurt her family. It was to much for him to bear. This wasn't some vile petty human.. this was a mutant who did not deserve what Erik had intended for her.

"This has gone to far!"  
He screamed slamming his fist against the arm rest on the side of his wheelchair.

"Charles if you can't handle what needs to be done then just don't watch!"

Magneto had enough of Xaviers petty whining. If only he wasn't such a coward!

"No Erik.. I won't allow you to do this! If she fights against the humans with us it will be HER choice!"

"You wouldn't dare! If you free her now there will never be another shot like this! She might just fly on down here and kill us!"

Magneto was furious with his friend, he felt as if he could murder Xavier with his bare hands. For his entire life Erik had fought for mutants only to watch them brutalized and killed for being different. He had lost so many friends and loved ones and now he was so close to absolute victory over the weak humans, he was so close to fulfilling his destiny yet Xavier destroy it all.

"She May fly down here Magneto.." Charles sneered his code name angrily.

"But Kurt and myself will not be here for her to find!"

Nightcrawler teleported from somewhere in the facility to stand next to Xavier with his blue hand resting upon shoulder. Xavier telepathically warned Kurt of his plan to flee after releasing the Scarlet Witch from his hold.

"Charles please don't do this now! I am so close to victory!"

"Erik after today.. you have never been farther from victory. You have become the monster we both swore to destroy. I am done with this war!"

The computer screens showing the live security feed of Wanda attacking her friends shows the Scarlet Witch screaming in agony as her memories were thrust back into her brain. Her hands covered her ears as Erik watched in horror as the rest of his plan crumbled before his eye.

"What did you do?!"  
Magneto screamed at Xavier with extreme force.

No one in that small underground room noticed an old woman watching them silently. Though she stands in clear view she is invisible to even the mind of the great Charles Xavier. The woman has long white hair hanging down over her breasts covered by a large black cloak. The hood she has over her head keeping her face shrouded in darkness. The woman was a powerful sorceress whom had not taken her eyes off Wanda's unconscious form on the old bed.

'Soon my child.. soon.' She whispered into the younger Witch's ear.

To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I own absolutely nothing in the Marvel universe! Just taking the characters for a spin.

Authors note: Sorry about any mistakes or stupidity. I'm doing my best here 0_0 Hope if anyone is reading this that you enjoy

Chapter 7

Wanda had been having nightmares since her return from the dead, and even more vivid nightmares since Magneto tried to use her to kill her family.

The first night back she dreamt of killing her sweet Vision. She could still see the look of shocked betrayal in his eyes as she destroyed him. Even as she was awake she couldn't get that image out of her head.

The Scarlet Witch is one of the most powerful mutants alive. Her magical abilities making her a truly devastating soldier. Though her kind and loving heart feared her powers more than most. She was afraid of hurting someone by accident. Wanda now knew that enemies could invade her mind and turn her into the weapon she was so afraid of becoming.

Three days after the kidnapping Wanda had noticed a woman watching her from the tree line. The Avengers upstate facility is one of the most heavily guarded places in the continental USA.

"Vizh! Come here quickly!" She yelled into the open window on the porch.

"What is it! Are you alright!" Vision was panicked when he threw open the front screen door with enough force to crack one of the hinges. Vision was on edge because of the continuing threats that faced his lover.

"What? Yes, I'm fine honey. I saw a woman watching me! Come here!"

When she tried to point her out Vision seemed unable to see the black cloaked old woman. Even with her as clear as day to Wanda the android only became worried for her sanity. Perhaps all of the stress and trauma Wanda had been through was taking its toll on her mind.

"Wanda I don't see anyone.. you can see her now?"

Wanda was frustrated that Vizh couldn't see the woman. She was even more frustrated that she could tell he thought she was losing her mind.

"I'm not crazy Vision. She is right there!" Her shaking fingers pointing toward a large weeping willow about 25 yard from the house. Vision could tell she was upset by the fact she used his name rather than her own pet name.

"I don't think you are crazy Wanda.. but perhaps only you can see her?... I could go check it out if that would male you feel better." he reasoned hoping to calm Wanda down. He did not want her to think that he doubted her.

"No! What if she hurts you? If she is only in my mind then maybe she wants to tell me something. Seeing her standing there.. I feel an odd sort of connection to her." Wanda was trying to work through what was happening out loud. She hoped that if Vision could see that she was not afraid of the woman.

"How so?"  
"I'm not sure how to describe it.. it feels like she wants me to know she is there. Like she knows me.." Wanda trailed off not knowing what else she could or should say.

For her part the old woman watched and listened to the conversation happening before her. She found the robots love for Wanda endearing. It was a selfless kind of love. She was happy for the younger woman for having such a partner.

Figuring she had freaked the poor girl out enough she spoke to Wandas mind through magic like a gentle voice in her head.

'Do not fear me child, I am here to help you gain control of your chaotic magicks. I can teach you to protect your mind from outside influences.'

'How do I know I can trust you?'

'Listen to your heart child, even now it tells you to believe me. You can feel in my soul that I mean you no harm.'

Vision was confused by Wanda's suddenly blank expression. Concerned her waved his hand in front of her open eyes. The Android was even more worried when she didn't even flinch.

"Wanda? ... Are you alright?"

In her mind the young Witch was trying to understand the mysterious older woman. Though outwardly she was unaware of the world outside.

Though Wanda was inclined to believe the older woman she was still suspicious.

'If you are really my friend.. what is your name? Who are you?"

'My name is Agatha Harkness. I was one of the witches tried durning the Salem witch trial. I have dedicated my life to helping other witch's. If you'll allow me to train you, I can give you the control you long for.'

The younger witch was astounded by what the older woman was saying to her. Could it be possible to finally gain complete control over her powers?

'You can do that? I thought I would always be afraid of what I can do.. yes! I want you to train me then!'

'You must come to my home to train, and you must not bring your lover. He will only distract you from your purpose.'

'I can't just leave him alone, he would go insane with worry without me here.'

Wanda was worried for her Vizh, he would definitely worry about her. She knew that being away from each other for any period of time would be painful. Though if she could control and understand her powers then perhaps they would never need to fear losing one another again.

'You must, or I cannot teach you much of anything child!'

Agatha was not interested in having two young lovers in her home, it would distract Wanda from her studies. These next few months of training would be the most important months of the younger woman's life.

'I think I understand... Give me a few days to talk to Vision about all of this. I need time to make sure he will be alright while I am gone.'

'That is acceptable, though if you lose control before then I can stop you and take you away from here before you do too much damage...'

'Thank you Agatha.. this has given me a sense of hope I have not felt in many years.'

'When you are ready light this candle and I will be there'  
The candle was about the same size and shape of a paper towel roll, and the wax was a deep red. It was actually a beautiful shade and it seemed to match Wanda's powers exactly.

As quickly as she had appeared the old woman disappeared into the air like a cloud of vapor. Coming back to her senses Wanda became aware of two things. One: Vision was an emotional wreck waving his hands in front of her face and shaking her.

"Wanda wake up! Please! Oh why!"

Two: apparently she couldn't zone out for a few minutes without her Vizh frying a circuit. His head was facedown on her leg as he seemed to be sobbing into her jeans.

Wanda found his display a little melodramatic, but decided to be patient with him.

"I'm not dead, sorry I was lost in thought.. I guess the lack of sleep is really getting to me huh?"

Jumping up Vision was embarrassed for his outburst. It was really wearing him down, all of the trauma he was dealing with lately.

"I'm sorry.. you wouldn't wake up. I was worried something had happened again.."  
He sounded so heartbroken Wanda couldn't bring herself to tell him yet. She knew that when she told him she would have to leave for a while it would be hard on him.

'I will tell him tomorrow, we can have one last night of happiness together."

Avengers upstate New York Facility. Later that same night.

Vision was worried about Wanda, after her strange display on the porch he could sense she had something to talk to him about. He could only imagine what it was she was hiding but he hope she talked about it soon.

They had spent the night cuddled up on their couch watching an action movie Wanda wanted to watch called Rambo.

Unfortunately Wanda fell asleep on Visions shoulder shortly after their movie began. He sat for a while not really watching the movie, but just enjoying the feeling of a quiet night in. They had been through so much that he cherished these nights no matter how many they had.

Some nights they would cuddle up together and talk until Wanda would fall asleep on his chest. Other times they would remain a tangled mess of limbs rolling around until the sun rose. Those we some of his favorite nights with her.

He loved how calm she looked, her muscles relaxed in ways she could never really achieve while fully conscious. Though with no concept of sleep Vision had a very good sense of nightmares. He could see the signs and try and wake her when this happened. Her unconscious mind unable to fully control her powers. Vision could sense one coming on as Wanda was beginning to twitch and moan.

"Vizh ... no!"

She sounded panicked. He got up from the couch where she had only seconds before been sleeping soundly. He knew he had to wake her up, during her nightmares she sometimes lost control of her powers. She would never forgive herself if she hurt him, even if she didn't mean it.

"Wanda wake up! It's only a dream! Wake up!"

He shook her with his hands on both her shoulders hoping to wake her up. Her powers were beginning to destroy the room. The tv exploded into the ceiling with such force that the flimsy plastic tv stuck out of the ceiling like a knife.

Her eyes were glowing red under her closed eyelids, as more of her power seeped through her skin like sweat. The red electric sounding cracks in the air causing Vision to panic.

"Wake up!" The android yelled loudly hoping the sound would help but nothing worked. He was suddenly viscously thrown through the wall leading into the small kitchen. Vision quickly adjusted his density so as to crash through the wood like a child jumping in a ball pit.

"No! Vision I'm so sorry!" Wanda's sobs sound like she has been utterly destroyed and it made Vision ache for his love. Why could she not be spared pain even when she slept? She couldn't see or even hear what she had done to him, but it was as if her soul felt what had happened.

On top of the now floating coffee table a scarlet red candle seemingly lights of its own accord.

"Wanda wake up now!" The furniture in their room was lifting into the air in clouds of scarlet red energy. Wanda herself was floating in the middle of the room with her arms outstretched to her sides in her signature 'I'm about to fuck you up' pose.

Without warning a blinding white flash illuminated the room as if an explosion had gone off. Standing in the middle of the now fading white light was an old woman dressed in a black cloak with the hood drawn.

"Who the hell are you?!" Vision was beginning to lose patience with the seemingly unending line of strangers appearing in their damn house.

"I am Agatha dear boy, and I have come to help young Ms. Maximoff. Now please step aside before I teleport you into a different dimension!"

To be continued...


End file.
